Stockholm Syndrome
by CraftyLion
Summary: One effect of Stockholm Syndrome. Sometimes, your captor isn't always your enemy. A late night story that spiraled out of control. Lemon. Very lemony. Kind of a moldy lemon though. My first at that! So be nice.


**Author's Note: Oh my… I write fanfiction for my fanfiction. Is it possible to get any more pathetic? I guess the fact that I have a RED CLOAK LIKE BAKURA'S balances that out. Actually it's more of a maroon color. Purple even. Anyway, the Hasina in this story is not the same as the title character in the other story. I'm merely taking my character and putting her in a different situation. Similar to the way we all take Kazuki Takahashi's characters and put them in different situations. Moving on, I'm not sure where it came from but… eh. The best work comes from the weirdest minds. Doctor Who – case in point. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura. I do own Hasina. And all other characters. Booya bitches. **

_Stockholm Syndrome: feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage taking by a victim toward a captor. _

A strong and cold Egyptian wind blew over the land, disturbing the sand, ruffling the hair of animals and nearly knocking a child over.

The girl pulled her legs closer to her body, trying to preserve what little warmth she had. She would have huddled with the women near her, but she didn't feel comfortable with them. It was funny. After all they'd been through together, she still couldn't bring herself to be near them. The girl would have shifted towards the fire if she had the courage too. It was big. It was warm. It had a friendly glow and it seemed to call to her. It was the sound soft _thud, thud_ that she felt through the ground that stopped her.

They were coming back. That's what that sound was. After nearly two weeks, they were returning. The thieves. And if they were coming back, that meant that he was too.

Bakura.

The King of Thieves.

The tomb robber.

The man who committed most of Egypt's crimes.

The man who caused the most of His Majesty's troubles.

Her captor.

The child shivered, though it wasn't from the cold. It was from imagining those deep crimson orbs staring into her soul. She pretend that she could feel his rough hands on her body, rubbing her from head to toe, pressing against her, having his way with her.

Hasina snapped her eyes open and pulled her dark hair from her face. He would never do that. Not to her. The thief king never spared her a second glance. He seemed to take his choice in the younger girls, the girls who couldn't be more than ten, or eleven. He liked the girls who put up a fight, who only succumbed to him after many hours of struggling. Hasina was jealous of those girls. For the first time in her life, she hated what she was – seventeen years old with a woman's figure, meek and compliant to everyone. For once, she wanted to be strong willed, younger.

The sound of many horses approaching pulled her out of her thoughts. They were here. Eagerly, the girl searched for the unique creature that fascinated her. She was sore disappointed when the telltale white hair was nowhere to be seen.

While she slumped down, the girl – the child – next to her smiled with relief.

"He's not here. That's good. Maybe he's not coming back."

"Not likely." While she could have been talking about anyone, Hasina was sure she meant Bakura. She was around ten, after all. Plus, he had taken the child multiple times.

"Well allow me to have some hope."

Hasina faced her. Though she didn't want to really talk to her, she asked, "Why don't you like him?"

The girl – Shoshan – looked horrified. "Why would I? He took me from my family, my home. He hurts me in ways I've never hurt before."

"He doesn't mean it. He's just a hurt man himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard that he went through hard times in his childhood as well. I think that has something to do with how he acts today. H-he's a gentle person inside, I know."

Shoshan curled her lip. "Tell that to my body. I can barely walk. Maybe he's gentle inside, but he's as rough as sand on the outside."

Blushing at a conjured image again, Hasina bowed her head.

"Besides, how could you know anything about him? You've never been with him have you?"

The older girl bit her lip. "No," she said, sounding as depressed as she felt. "But I'm sure he's better than… than the others." She was referring to the five, six men who had taken interest in her. They were rough lovers too – perhaps it was a trait all thieves had; perhaps it was a trait all men in general had. Hasina was convinced that, unlike the king of thieves, they were not gentle inside. No, they were rough through and through.

And one of them was walking towards her now.

Shoshan hastily backed away as the man got closer. When he was in front of her, he bent down to leer at her, his dark brown eyes twinkling maliciously.

"I'm back pretty girl," he purred. Hasina kept her face down.

"I'm back and I'm quite hungry. Three days without your company has left me quite… starving." He took her arm and pulled her to a stand. He snuck a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "Look at me when I talk to you."

Hasina nodded slightly, staring directly into his eyes without blinking. His face, which had contorted to anger for a second, returned to its normal smug expression.

"Much better," he said. Then he walked away. Even though he had let go of her arm and said nothing to her, she followed him. She'd been here long enough to understand the thieves' movements in that respect anyway. They had almost reached his tent when someone made them both turn around.

"Paru, come here," a deep growling voice called.

Hasina knew that tone, that sexy-without-trying sound. If anyone had been paying the slightest attention to her, they would have seen her light up as she took in the thief king's image. He was so close. Closer than he had ever been. His white hair rose in erratic spikes around his head, giving him a wolfish look. The red cloak that always graced his shoulders fluttered in the wind. And his eyes. Oh Ra, his eyes. The ruby color was like the precious stone, shining, beautiful, piercing. She had the pleasure of looking straight into them for a second before he returned to his man.

Paru bowed, though his face was scrunched up in irritation. "Of course my lord."

The two men started down a path away from Paru's tent. On habit, Hasina followed them. They went all the way across the came to a lone tent a little distance away from the rest.

_This is Bakura's tent_, she assumed. It would have been difficult to think any different. The inside was lavishly decorated with gold statues with necklaces hanging off them, jewel-encrusted swords and silver and gold plates with a plentitude of rings amongst other treasures.

Paru and Bakura had seated themselves on the floor in the corner of the tent, pouring over a map and other pieces of parchments. They hadn't seemed to notice Hasina had followed them, so she settled herself near the entrance. She enjoyed the spot just fine. It allowed her to stay out of the way and all gave her a perfect view of the king of thieves.

Hasina liked the way he was sitting. His legs were crossed, and he had his elbow on his knee, resting his chin in his hand. His eyebrows, which were drawn together, gave him a very serious look. The crimson orbs under them alternately glowed and darkened. She watched as his upper lip curled in disagreement to what Paru was saying. The girl imagined those lips wrapping around hers. He was a very rough man from what the other girls had said, but she imagined his lips would be soft. His hands, though callused, would be-…

She was brought out of her reverie by a swift kick to her leg.

"Move," was the single command that accompanied it.

With a squeak, she crawled out of the thief's way. She watched as he went through the flaps and across the expanse to the other group of tents and people. _Should I follow him? He doesn't look happy or like he wants me. What do I do?_ She turned to look at Bakura, but he had his back to her. She bit her lip. This was probably the only time she would ever be this close to him. Might as well take advantage of that. Hasina sat back in her position by the entrance, watching as Bakura paced the width of the tent. He kicked papers and pots out of the way as he traversed to the left, then to the right, and then to the left again.

Suddenly he froze. He turned his body slowly to face her and watched her for a few heartbeats.

Hasina melted when his eyes landed on her. She had to chomp on the inside of her mouth to keep herself from grinning like a madwoman.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked in his gruff voice. "I thought you went with Paru."

"N-no sir. I… he didn't look pleased so I didn't want to bother him by following him around. Should I have?"

"No, no, it's fine. I just didn't expect to still see you. What's your name?"

"Hasina."

"Pretty name. What village did you come from?"

The way he asked his question was so nonchalant that Hasina felt a pang of indignation and anger, but only for a moment. His keen gaze returned her to her usual feelings.

"Karthak."

"Ah, I see. You're not so new then, are you?"

"No."

Bakura took a step towards her then stopped. "How come I've never seen you before?"

The girl shrugged. He narrowed his eyes a little. She wasn't really his type. She had too much of a soft glow in her eyes. And she wasn't as young as the others. The thief blinked slowly. Although, when was the last time he'd had a decently sized woman? He stole a glance at her chest and hips. She was certainly a well-rounded girl. He watched through half lidded eyes as she shifted her weight around, exposing on leg to the candle light and pursing her lips a little. He had a feeling she didn't do it on purpose. The king of thieves made his choice. He knelt in front of her and traced her jaw with one finger.

"You're a pretty girl."

Hasina felt the color rise to her cheeks. "Thank you." She smiled as his hand began to trail down her neck, to her shoulders, down the front of her chest. She blinked rapidly, hoping this wasn't a dream. This was what she wanted the most after all.

Something in her mind snapped and she would hate herself for it later.

"I thought you only liked younger girls, like Shoshan."

The moment was broken. Bakura's face, which had been closing in on her neck, pulled away. "I like a change sometimes."

"But why do you take them anyway? How can they be any good? They barely know anything about… about this."

The thief smirked. "They do now."

When Hasina's eyes continued to stare at him, he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Do you really want to know?"

The girl nodded twice.

"Call me a hypocrite, but I do it because I saw some one else do it… and I hated them for it."

He laughed at the confused expression he received.

"Let me put it this way. I suppose you've heard that I had a bad childhood? Somehow, that story always gets circulated, even though I expressly tell my men that I will murder them if they say a word. Ah well, I can't control everything." He paused for a moment to roll his eyes. "The story you've heard is either completely wrong or unbelievably warped. The true story is that, when I was a child, around nine or ten, my village, Kul Elna, was destroyed. Every man, woman, and child was murdered by the Pharaoh's men. The women and girls was pulled aside by these soldiers, raped until they were hanging onto their last vestiges of life, and then killed. I saw it happen to a little girl. She couldn't have been older than twelve. She cried. Oh Ra did she cry. It was pitiful to watch. I wanted to help her, but that would have meant certain death for me. I suppose you could say that my past influenced my choices today. Really, I take the younger girls because I want to see what the draw was. What was special about forcefully taking a woman and doing to her whatever you wanted? Why… why do those things to a child?"

Hasina's breath caught in her throat. She was half terrified, half captivated. "Do you?"

"I suppose I understand. Not completely – not to their level. I still hate them for what they did, though that has more to do with the fact that they took my family and my home from me I think."

The girl nodded. That's all she could do. What was she going to say to something like that? She couldn't sympathize with what he went through. She had been born to a rich family, enjoyed the luxuries that were just a level down from the Pharaoh's. But his story made her even more convinced of her theory – that he was gentle, he was just influenced by his past to do what he did now.

Without warning, Bakura pressed his lips against hers, shocking her to immobilization. He bit down on her bottom lip, which forced her mouth open, and he used that as an opportunity to stick his tongue in. He traced the outer wall of her mouth before finding hers. If nothing else, Hasina was glad that her previous jaunts with Paru and the others had improved her kissing.

After a moment where neither submitted to the other in the battle for dominance, the two broke apart. This time, Hasina did nothing to stop her grin from creeping onto her face. She tucked some hair behind her ear and raised her shining blue eyes to meet his. Bakura was breathing a little heavily.

"Ra, you're good at that."

Hasina glowed. The thief leaned in for a second round. He was determined to win this time, even if it meant cheating. When they touched started their dance again, he dragged his hand from the middle of her waist up to her breast and squeezed hard. The girl gasped and pulled away. He looked at her, a smug expression crossing his face.

"Sorry, did that surprise you?"

"I just… didn't expect it."

"I thought you'd have already learned to expect anything. I'm sure Paru doesn't tell you every time he's going to touch you."

Hasina stared at the ground as she thought of the way Paru acted when he was with her. He was like an animal. He didn't seem to notice or care about her at all. She returned to Bakura's gaze. "No, he doesn't."

"Didn't think so," the thief said as he stood up. He grabbed her hand to pull her up as well but he didn't stop when she was on her feet. He yanked on her a little more to make her lose her balance, and then picked her up. He put her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He looked down at her, sprawled out with her dark hair contrasting against the cream blanket. Something about the way the corners of her mouth were turned up and how her vivid eyes glowed with such intensity made him excited. He leaned over and kissed her neck, sucking here and there. She smelled nice, like lilies.

He used one hand to tug at the hem of her dressed and the other to fondle her chest. She let out a soft moan, one that was too quiet to hear, but deep enough to feel through her body. Bakura couldn't help but smirk as she squirmed under him.

He had her dress over her legs now, so he dropped it. He ran his hand up her thigh, stopping right before the edge of the fabric then down again. He did this a few more times before finally shooting up and pulling the dress to her chest. He spread her legs and pressed his body against her. He kissed her lips again, rougher than before. His callused fingers pressed through the fabric at her breasts, into her waist, along her hips and into that sacred area that wasn't so sacred anymore.

She gasped as he ran a finger over it lightly. She could feel him through the cloth around his waist as he lay against her leg and it made her happy. The last few months had been worth it. All those times Paru had forced himself on her, all the cold nights and tasteless meals – they all lead to this, and this was heaven. She moaned as Bakura reached a finger, then two, inside her. As he prepared her, she tugged at the cord around his waist. For two horrible second, the thief took his fingers out to remove the cloth and his cloak at the same time. Then he went back in, leaving a trail of kisses from her belly to the top of her thighs.

Hasina wrapped her hand around his member, squeezing lightly. It throbbed violently and seemed to grow in length and width with every pulse. No one who she had been with had ever been this big. She had a moment of doubt but, when Bakura added a third finger, she dispelled any questions. _If he can fit three of his fingers in me, then this is fine. _She ran her hand up and down the shaft and over the head as he spread her legs even further apart. The girl began to tighten her grip on him as she continued her routine. Up. Down. Up. Around the head, and down. When she reached the base again, she extended her hand and ran down his leg. It was Bakura's turn to groan when she came back up along the inside and back to his increasingly hardened member. She went up when she returned to his body again, going as far as chest before he sat back.

"Ready?"

Hasina smiled. _Ra, yes! _

Bakura positioned himself over her and, slowly at first, slid himself into her completely. He stopped a moment to allow her to get used to the feeling. She shifted around a bit before nodding. The thief pulled out almost completely before ramming into her again. Hasina cried out at the pain that came with it. Before she had a chance to recover, he did it again, faster than the first. He did it three more times before she finally found his rhythm. When she did, she moved with him and was able to keep pace as he went faster and faster. The thief bent down and took one of her breasts in his mouth. His tongue circled and he sucked on it until she moaned, and then he moved to the next one.

The girl felt a scream begging to come out but she held onto it, instead opting to gasp loudly. Suddenly, she reached the point where she couldn't hold on any more.

"B-Bakura!" She cried out in a throaty whisper.

He understood. He increased his pace even more. He noticed that she wasn't moving any more. Her body had tightened around him and he could feel himself reaching his climax as well. He crashed into her mouth again.

"Just a little more," he murmured.

Then she exploded. Two seconds later, Bakura grunted as he followed suit.

Exhausted, he flopped down next to her. He threw an arm over her body and pulled her close. He breathed in her sweet scent and smiled.

"We should do this again. I wish I'd known about you before."

Hasina rolled onto her side and curled again the thief. She was happy. After so many months, her captor, the king of thieves, Bakura finally noticed her.

(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)

**A/N: Uh… okay, well that was terrible. I mean, I think it was. This was my first lemon ever! I mean, for a first attempt, it's not bad, but it's not the best either. I think lemons are the best when someone who knows what the hell they're talking about writes them. I don't. **

**Anyway, I can't… I can't believe Bakura ended up like that. I was supposed to make him all "I'm the King of Thieves; I don't care about what you feel like and what you want." But he turned out the opposite. Anyway, tell me what you think. (Be sure to tell me if I need to never write this kind of stuff again.) **


End file.
